Shamanoh!
by nika tao
Summary: It's a mix of shaman king and yu-gi-oh.
1. Default Chapter

Ren Tao, a young Chinese shaman, walked through the streets of Domino city. He and his friends had come to Domino in hopes of finding some other shaman. It's been two days since they had arrived and still they had not found any other shaman. A blue haired ainu came running up behind him, " Yo, Ren! Wait up!" Ren stopped, turned around and looked at the snowboarder, "What do you want? We're supposed to be looking for others." The young ainu smiled, "I ran into you while I was searching and thought we could look toghether." Ren laughed, " Whatever Horo-Horo. Just, stop talking."

As the two boys walked away, a dark shadow lerked nearby. Hao Asakura walked out of his hiding place, "Ah. so that's what they are doing in this city." Hao looked into the store he was standing next to. Many computers and T.V's lined the display window. " I hate these stupid contraptions." With that, Hao followed stealthly after Ren and Horo-Horo.


	2. chap two

Thanx to all my readers. i hope you read the next chapter.

Danteasakura: **Thanks I absoluetly love hao!**

**Hao: _Nika stop scaring me! please._**

**Nika:_ Why! I love you!_**

**Hao:_Uhhhhhhhhhh. Oo_**

**_Any ways on with the fic._**

**Disclaimer: Sorry but i don't own Yu-gi-oh or Shaman King. (Though i intend to soon Tee Hee!)**

**On the other side of town, Yoh Asakura sat in a park, watching people walk by. Yoh stood up and walked around. He found a young boy, with blond bangs and red tipped black spikey hair. Yoh's eyes widened when a taller version of the young kid suddenly appeared beside him. The shorter boy turned his lavender eyes to the taller boy. "Yami, we need to find the others, "the short boy said. The taller boy knodded, " Yes.We need to hurry, before Marik findsthem."**

**Yoh walked up to the young boy, " Hey! What's your name kid?" The small boy looked at Yoh . " Yugi. Why do you ask?" Yoh looked atYugi, "Just wondered. And, is he a spirit?", Yoh said, piontingat Yami. " You can see me?", Yami said. Yoh smiled, " Well yeah. I'm a shaman. I can see ghosts and spirits. It's myjob, i think. My friends are some where in the city, looking for other shaman." Yugi smiled, " Well, let'sgo find our friends together.**

**_To be continued..._**


	3. chap three

Hello loyal fans.

Nika Tao here, bringing you the next thrilling (though really short) chapter.

im very glad that you are enjoying my mindless and completely useless thoughts which i choose to write down then spend hours trying to type up. keep up the good work.

just to let you know, once you read this story, you become my mind slaves and you have to do my biddings.

and i order you all to give me cookies and ...more cookies! Mwahahahahahahahahahah!

**Hao: **_Hey can i have some cookies? (_puppy dog pout)

Fine , but only a few. now , on with the insanity, um... i mean the story.

Back on the other side of the city, Ren and Horo found themselves in a large building called the Kaiba corp. building. "Horo! What are we doing in this building?" , Ren said, turning his tiger-eyes angerly onto Horo. " Well, I thought we might get out of the sun for awhile. I can't stand the heat," Horo said, smiling at Ren. Ren hit Horo on the head, " Stupid Baka!" Suddenly, someone pushed Ren out of their way. Ren stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, "Hey, Watch it!"

Ren looked into the blue eyes of an eighteen year old boy. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?" , he said, pulling out his glaive, " You need to watch where you are walking!" The tall, brown haired boy turned his crystal blue eyes on Ren, "Yes. I heard you, but do you think I care? You obviously don't know who I am, do you?" Ren held his ground, " Why don't you enlighten me."

" I'm Seto Kaiba. the CEO and owner of this buildingand the Kaiba corporation. So, I think it is you who watch where you're going." A short, black haired boy came running up to Seto, " Big brother, are you yelling at the costomers again?" Seto crossed his arms over his chest, " No. I'm not, mokuba. Come, lets go." Seto walked towards the door of the building, Mokuba by his side. Ren took a step foreward, but was stopped by Horo, " Let him go. He's not worth our time. Come, let's leave." Horo and Ren left the Kaiba corp. building and continued on their search.


	4. chap four

Thank you to all my loyal fans who took the time to read my fic. Now as I said, all of you are now my mind slaves, so give me candy and cookies and cake.

Mwahahahahahahahah!

**Hao: _Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too! Me too!_**

**Ren: **_Shut up baka. You need to clam down, got it? Now go sit in the corner._

Right then

Now on to the thank you's.

Dear Dante Asakura

Yes that would be cool. Mabey that will happen later in the story. but for now no violence. You do realize that if ren does attack Seto, that I'm gonna get yelled at by all of the Kaiba fans out there, don't you?

**Ren:**_So I get to attack the baka? _

Yes Ren you do.Nika Tao

Dear Ice Angel 94

Don't worry they'll be getting longer. You see I type really slow and I only have 40 minuets during my study hall to type so it ends up being really short.

Nika Tao

Dear Serfia Kamay Moto

I'm glad you like it , I'll update real soon. Like mabey now.

Nika Tao

Now for your enjoyment, on with the madness

Hao had wandered on to an empty rooftop, or so he thought. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hao turned around and stared into a pair of evil, brown eyes. A mop of silver- white hair framed the boy's face. "What are you doing on my rooftop? How did you get up here? And who, might I ask, are you?" , said the boy. Hao jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the door that lead to the roof, "My name is Hao Asakura. And who are you?" The brown eyed bot gave Hao an evil look, "The name's Bakura." Hao hopped down from his perch and walked toward Bakura, "So, What, may i ask, are you doing in this town?" Bakura smiled, " I live here, for one thing. For another, i'm after the Millenium Items." Hao looked at Bakura in confusion, "Millenium Items? What are they?"

Joco and his older sister Jessica walked toward a game arcade with a giant spider on the outside wall, above the entrance doors. Joco opened his mouth to crack a stupid joke but Jessica hit him over the head, "Don't even think about it!" Joco looked at sister and pouted , " Awe.Butit was gonna be a good one." Jessica sighed, "No jokes. We have job to do." Joco and Jessica walked into the Arcade, only to see Ana, Morty, and Tamao standing in the walkway. "Hey Anna!", Jessica called out. Anna looked up from a map she was reading, " What are you doing here? You should be looking for other shaman!" Joco came up behind Jessica and smiled , "Hi Anna." Anna gave Joco an evil glare, " Don't say a word, Joke boy." Morty sat playing a video game, while Tamao watched him.

Please review.


	5. gomen

Hi… I am sorry for the delay.. I will fix this chapter.. when I get my fic's updated.. which will hopefully be next week…. Thank you for your patience.. if you have any questions… email me at Or my gaia name … MercilfulWrath… thank you once again.. and I will get my fics updated asap… GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me…


End file.
